debateorg_all_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Resolved, that written examinations be abolished
'Resolved, that written examinations be abolished - 11/15/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/Resolved-that-written-examinations-be-abolished/1/)' Instigator: jemual (Con) Contender: james94 (Pro) Round 1 jemual: ""Con" (1) abolishing written examinations and changing it to another type of exam is an indecent idea because: (a) if you make it an oral exam, it will be more complex because in essays, you can support yourself with greater ideas as you write while in talking you have shorter time and you get mental blocked sometimes (b) having mental block can be achieved while having an oral exam when you are afraid of your teacher and such (2) we are used on having oral exams rather than having other types of exam." james94: "I believe you shold have oral eaminations rather than written because it would be a challenge to work your mind more.Some people have a tendacy to know the information but can't put it down on paper.Our school sysytem needs to be more direct with its students find out what the student knows and don't know. This will help the student to grow.I think you can help the student more by challenging him. Thats all for now." Round 2 jemual: "Some of the needed preparation in having an oral examination: (a)Neatness - you must look neat if you are speaking in front of your professor because he can judge you according to your appearance (b) You must look practical and smart in front of your teacher so that you can interact clearly and thoroughly © You must have memorized or mastered the topic so that you won't give a wrong answer (d) You must have alotted knowledge to answer more complex questions (e) you must have self confidence In that case, I would rather choose written examination because you don't need the overall neatness, you face the paper instead. If you are only intellgent you don't need to dress formally. If you have poor self confidence you can choose written exams because you can freely express yourself through writings. Won't written exams challenge to work your mind more. Ofcourse it does, in essays, particularly in practical essays starting with "What will you do if...", "....and why?", "Do you believe...why?" You can grow by using your mouth but not in examinations because in examinations, your grades are at stake in your fluency and good grammar build up. If you are a bookworm, obviously, you would prefer to write. If you have a grudge on your teacher and he has a grudge on you, how can you effectively have oral examination if that's the case If you are afraid of your teacher, how can you also apply those oral examinations. That's all for now. (Correction on the opening arguements : (2) we are used on having written exams....) Thank you" james94: "First of all let me answer your first quote, a teacher you should not be afraid of.If you do a written exam you have the tendacy to elaborate more on your subject rather than be more direct.When you are writing a essay does neatness count yes so whats the difference of a oral examination here you have chance do use your thoughts more when you do your exams orally. Being written you can't be more direct with your teacher you will become more indirect because you might elaborate more on your paper rather than be specific . With a oral exam you have to be more specific and direct with your answer. Being afraid has no bearance on your answers for your questions. If you look at alot of people in high offices more of them are better testing verbally than a wriiten exam." Round 3 jemual: "You said that being afraid has no "Bearance", yes that was right, but, we cannot change the fact that a lot of our teens are afraid of our teachers. Statistics shows that 3 out 10 students are afraid of their Teachers. So, if you abolish those written exams and change it into oral exams. Those 30% of the teens will flank the exams. We cannot also deny that we always get nervous when we are on our mid-term or exam week because it holds a big chunk on our grade. If you get nervous, what would happen? You will have difficulty in explaining directly to the teacher what you mean. Neatness in the appearance and on the paper is different. Some people do have proper grooming and appearance but lack neatness on the paper and vice versa. If you will have a one-on-one exam wherein your teacher will ask and you'll answer. There is tendency that you will commit a mistake because of your nervousness. That can never take out when your exam week comes. Even you are fluent in English, you have a little nervousness in you. You can freely answer the exam if it is written even if you don't know the answer on some parts it will not be a big embarrassment because you put it in paper rather than you can't answer the question that came from your proffesor's mouth, can you easily say that you don't know? Obviously, you will be shy telling that to the teacher because the teacher has expectations for you. (Sorry for the late uploading...we had a unsympathetic camp and I thought i will be forfeited but I had a day to upload..so, I did this for the sake of so I won't be forfeited..sorry but I got really tired from the camp and wrote this and after that I slept sounly)" james94: "Jemual, I still think that we should abolish written exanimations. Some people especially dyslexic people would find oral examinations easier to take because they can tell the teacher the answers better than write them.I know that from exerience , because my wife is dyslexic. Here ia how you spell flunk, this is part of why we should abolish written examinations, this is because you would be judged on your grammar rather than your answer to the questions. This is a good example of being indirect rather than direct with your answer. Teachers are supposed to be objective and impartial to the students.They are looking for answers not at your appearance.I find that 99% of students do better when the teacher makes a game of being verbally tested.Like Jeopardy for example, this helps the student learn a little bit better." Round 4 jemual: "Mr. James, since this will be the last round, I would try to clarify to you what I want to interpret and say. (1)If you'll going to take an oral examination there will be no evidence of your grade because the teacher has his own jurisdiction or decision to how high will be your grade while if written examination wasn't abolished there will be an evidence and clarification why your grade turned that way. If the right answer of the question is 2 and your answer on the paper is 1.5, that would be wrong because there is an evidence while in oral there will be no evidence because you and your teacher only communicates, so the teacher can cheat or consider your answer. (2)If you graduate, how will you apply those self confidence and those that will grow in becoming good in verbal conversation if you are going to take entrance exams if you go into college or masteral if you want to go abroad. You will forget all the things you've learned in writing because all your exams became an oral examination. (3)If incase only written term exams be abolished (meaning the quizzes, assignment, seatwork etc. are written). Quizzes taken from one part of a lecture, as well as seatwork and assignment but written examinations take a broader topic which includes all the topics. Oral examinations are limited to short topics but written exams are on how wide is your knowledge on the subject. (4)Every person in this world has his own likes and favorites. You can't rebuke a person on liking the person because he found something in him that he might likely have. Like your teacher has a great debt at your family, what will you do if he is not good in academic but his family bribed you in deducting your debt if your gonna make him pass. In addition, every person also has his own first impression. On the saying "First impression lasts", if your teacher has a negative impression on you, he will have difficulty in liking you even if you are not what the teacher expected. (5)1 out of a million gets dyslexia. So that's a very small percentage of dyslexic patients, dyslexia is not a reason because they can have a special school because if she/he will have an oral examination he will stutter or give different words because persons with dyslexia do stutter and give wrong words and twisting some alphabets. Oral examination cannot be a solution for this disorder. That will be the problem of the teacher because he could hardly understand what he/she said. (*sigh and as well relief* i wasn't forfeited! yeepee! That will be all. thank you, but don't get angry on me because of my reasons. I am only "debating" and by the way, I don't keep a grudge on people fights me on debates but I do hate people who put a person's self esteem down. I won't be arguing on being indirect and direct because almost a half of the rounds I argued about those things. My reasons on the previous rounds will clash your round 2)" james94: "In response to your previous comments about Self Confidence I fail to see where that would be relevant to the abolition of oral examinations. I still think that there should be Oral not Written Examinations. That has nothing to do with how well a person does in his or her classes. Next Please. Due to that fact people that are dyslexic often find Oral Examinations easier to take than Written ones. That is a statistical fact if you must know. Next Please. On to your point about verbal conversation. Sometimes teachers and professors like to talk to their students to make them feel more at ease about their Examinations, whether oral or not. This type of communication makes for a better time of it. That is also a documented fact. Seatwork , homework ,and classwork have nothing to do with written or oral examinations those have to do with what are being taught by the teacher." Round 5 jemual: "I, in the negative(con) side strongly believes that written examinations must not be abolished because: 1.) There will be no evidence of your grade because it is orally while if written exams, there will be a written proof. 2.) Favoritism can never be avoided because a teacher has his own favorites and likes. I will surely affect when you'll going to get an oral exam. 3.) You must look practical, smart, and clean so that the teacher will have a good impression if you'll going to have an exam. Teachers are particular in appearance, who wants to have an oral exam with a smelly, dirty and awkward student? 4.) Not only oral exams are the solution for self confidence and growth in verbal conversation, there are seminars and other extra-curricular activities which aid you to have good speech. 5.) If you are going to take Entrance exams, Masteral, etc. after you graduate to have a job or civil service. How will you apply you expertise in speech if they are all in paper. Clarifications() 1.) In what you said that dyslexic find oral exams easier or better tan written exam is partly correct. Yes, they can find it better but they should have a special school because they are called "gifted". All disbled people have their own special school. There are schools for blind students and as well as deft ones. 2.) If you will not have self confidence how can you even answer your teacher and even go close to him/her.Self confidence is a big issue in a oral exam so you must know that it is relevant. (Goodluck for the both of us in the voting period...thank you for being my opponent, I have learned a lot of things and this will be debated by me and my classmates tomorrow...thanks very much for your time and patience..THANK YOU!)" james94: "In response to your arguments I find that as a person who lives with a mentally handicapped student and friend I find that oral tests or examinations, are easier for her due to that fact. I find that statisically speaking written examinations are harder for those with mental handicaps. Next thought please. I find that the abolition of written examinations would be to the benefit of the civilized world, on the other hand some people find that written examinations would be beneficial to the civilized world. Next thought please. Written examinations have nothing to do with your grades.What they do have to do with is your knowlege of the subject you are studying. Teachers do not have favorites but reward hard work. In conclusion I think that we as a society should abolish written examinations, because of the fact that we can answer the examination questions just as well as on written examinations. Oral Examinations are better because you do not! have to write your answer on paper all you have to do is answer the teachers questions. Thankyou Jemul, This was a nice and enlightening debate. Even as we go to voting let's remain as friends."